


why do bad things happen to good people?

by ayykaashi



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), AkaKuro Week 2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: Kuroko asks Akashi for help right before his driving exam. Things don't go as planned. || DAY 2: "breathe easy now" + soundproof





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off the fact that my first time driving was not the best. i have not driven ever since. never again.  
> enjoy!!

Kuroko has always thought of himself as a man with good intentions. From trying so hard to get into Teiko’s basketball club all for the chance to play with a friend again, to defeating the Miracle just so they can see the fun in the game again, he likes to think of himself as a good man not deserving of bad things. Well, he knew that life was about good and bad things, but he believed that he wouldn’t get into bad things or situations willingly because he was a _nice guy_.

As stated, life is full of bad and good things. The world needed balance, after all, and Kuroko understood that. What he _didn’t_ understand, however, was that _why the fuck_ do great things sometimes have horrible things attached to them?

Prime Example: Akashi Seijuuro.

Kuroko loved Akashi with all his heart, everyone knew this. He loved him ever since high school, or middle school, or maybe even before that when they were just tots— _he just really loved Akashi Seijuuro_ _from the bottom of his golden heart_. They’ve been together the longest between everyone, even longer than Midorima and Takao who were going on their third anniversary soon while they just came back from their fifth anniversary getaway.

Everyone believed they were a match made in heaven—or hell, really—and Kuroko would agree in a heartbeat.

However, love doesn’t mean overlooking the flaws one has. Love is about seeing those shit and either doing something about it or accepting them in stride. Kuroko knows he has flaws, and Akashi tries hard to fix them and accept them, and he does. Akashi has flaws too, and Kuroko tries as well but it’s _just so hard_. Some were manageable, but one— _just one­_ —flaw just, really gets to him.

What’s bad is that he never knew this flaw ever existed until a fateful time in their lives: Kuroko’s driving lessons era.

Kuroko cannot drive, a flaw everyone acknowledges. He wasn’t a bad driver, he just really did not know how and was the only one left who didn’t know how.

Many have tried to teach him, but for some reason, nothing stuck to Kuroko. Kuroko was dear to many even if he’s taken, which is why to make things easier for everyone, people taught in pairs. However, the pairings were either too mushy-mushy or violent in the car that it never ends well.

Luckily, Akashi had the foresight to enroll Kuroko in driving lessons at a nearby place. Somehow, Kuroko learned better with the driving instructor, and was actually a decent driver. He was just a little too stuck to the rules of driving, though, which bothered Aomine and Murasakibara who were reckless drivers, but that was fine. Sometime during his driving lessons, he applied for a student license, which was the easiest type to get. After which he finished his driving lessons, and took his friends out for drives around town.

Now, fast forward a bit and it was time for his actual driving exam for his real license. Kuroko was jittery, because he knew he was slow but had faith in his memorization of driving rules. All he had to do was remember them, and apply them, nothing hard.

Looking back on it, Kuroko realized too late he made a mistake in his life and got into a bad situation.

Since he was jittery, he decided to ask Akashi for help.

Everyone knew Akashi knew how to drive—of course, he’s _the_ Akashi—but chose not to, opting to have a driver or commute normally with Kuroko. One day, Kuroko came over to Akashi’s place and asked, “Seijuuro-kun, would you please help me practice for my licensure exam?”

The startled look on Akashi’s face made Kuroko blink. He simply brushed it away as an effect of his misdirection. “Tetsuya,” Akashi began, “Wouldn’t it be better if you rest and breathe easy instead of practice? It’s just driving.”

Kuroko shuffled his feet. “I know, but my nerves are everywhere and I want to be very sure of myself for this.”

Akashi stared at him a bit longer before sighing. “Stay the night. Let’s do it tomorrow when we’re well-rested, is that okay?”

In his own way, Kuroko beamed at the other and gave a quick kiss to Akashi’s forehead. “That would be great, Seijuuro-kun.”

Kuroko slept over that night (“When can we move in together, Tetsuya? I’m getting impatient.” “When I earn my first million so I can help with bills, Seijuuro-kun”) and woke up to the smell of breakfast and Akashi’s morning breath mingling with his. After their breakfasts, they showered and prepared themselves for the day. Then, they went down together to the garage and walked around the many cars there, most belonging to Akashi’s father (who liked him a  lot, for some reason).

They came to a stop in front of a red, medium-sized vehicle—sedan? AUV?—and Akashi fished out his keys from his pockets. He passed it to Kuroko who nodded in gratitude and unlocked the vehicle, and they both climbed up. Kuroko was taking his time analyzing the interior of the car, in awe of how neat and spotless and _luxurious_ the damn thing was. However, he was taken out of his mind when Akashi began directing him where to go and the features of the car.

“This car is soundproof, so the noises in here won’t be heard outside, “ Akashi explained, “However, in case of emergencies, there are small buttons on each door that will ring alarms for everyone to hear, and the windows will immediately roll down.” 

“That’s a pretty nice feature, actually. Loud music and other things won’t be heard easily from the outside.” Kuroko remarked. “And the other features are nice as well,, especially the sensors on each door.”

“Of course,” Akashi smiled, “I want the best for future use after all.” Then, Akashi pointed to the right. “Now, turn right and you’ll see I’ve set up a small obstacle course for you to drive on over at the backyard.”

Kuroko, still slightly in awe of the car, nodded mutely and went around the course slowly. Akashi was quiet beside him, only humming in approval or clicking his tongue in disapproval depending on the situation at hand. It took Kuroko almost an hour to an hour and a half to finish the small—it was _not_ small—obstacle course, and when he did, he looked over at Akashi, whose arms were crossed and his eyes were focused on the road. Kuroko gulped softly. “How was it?”

“It was perfect, actually,” Akashi replied, without missing a beat, “However, it really was too slow. Your speed was barely even touching the minimum driving speed of Japan.”

He held back a wince. “I see.” He paused, then blinked. “Then, Seijuuro-kun, would you show me how to drive faster?”

Akashi blinked owlishly, before nodded. “If that’s what you wish, then okay.”

They switched seats and now Kuroko rode shotgun. While Kuroko was putting on his seatbelt, he was suddenly shocked by the sound of a deep giggle and “Let’s go” coming from his side.

He managed to slam his seatbelt down on the lock last minute before suddenly he heard the tires squeak violently against the pavement and the engine rumble just as bad, and Akashi _stepped_ on it.

Kuroko was pressed back on the chair as Akashi drove forward along the course, and then Kuroko was thrown off to the side as he made a sharp turn. He was forced back to an upright position when Akashi began driving straight again. However, a loop was coming and Kuroko couldn’t help but hold on to the seatbelt as the tires squeaked against the pavement and he realized too late that Akashi was off track and fucking drifting and crushing all the cones and plants.

“Se-Seijuuro-kun, you’re going off t-track—“

“I have no need for the track, Tetsuya,” Akashi replied casually, “Driving is all about feeling yourself and going to where you want to go in the safest and fastest way possible.” The car came to a halt and Kuroko tried to breathe again. “Speaking of going, why don’t we take a drive around town today? We’ve never done this before.”

The blue haired male stayed silent for a while. “Um, Seijuuro-kun, maybe not today. Let’s breathe easy—“

Suddenly, Akashi shifted gears and replied a bit too happily, “Let’s go then!”

Driving along the main road was scariest shit that has happened to Kuroko. He lost count of how many times he his head violently against the window and the backrest of the chair, and how many times his knees hit the glove compartment every time there was a bump on the road. He also lost count of how many kids they almost ran over, how many dogs that barked and whimpered in fear, and how many times Akashi has looked out of his window to glare at someone or flip them off.

He also lost count of how many times he prayed to any god out there to just _please fucking save him already he’s fucking done_ and how many times he actually screamed inside the car in his own way of screaming.

Akashi simply replied to each scream, “Nobody will hear you outside. This car is soundproof. Not even heavy metal will be heard outside,” he said and proceeded to play the loudest music his radio had. True to his word, nobody spared them a look.

(Except maybe for that one guy who probably saw his terrified face from the glass, through the tint. Kuroko wished he broke the glass and took him out of there. So. Bad.)

Needless to say, with Akashi not understanding what they did wrong and insisting visiting Midorima’s clinic for a small dinner was a good enough exchange for the bumps on Kuroko’s body, Kuroko refused to be in contact with him for a couple of days. In those days, he decided to warn his friends, and treat himself to some ‘me-time’ after what happened. If Akashi won’t breathe easy, then _he_ will. Somehow. He needed to.

Kuroko was a good man. He thought he should be getting good things. But the world needs balance and the living proof of this is the World’s Most Dangerous Driver, Akashi Seijuuro.

(He loved him anyway.)

(He managed to pass his test with flying colors, and managed to come to an agreement with Akashi that from now, only _he_ can drive them, if not a driver.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twit + tumblr: @ayykaashi  
> iM DOING MY BEST TO POST A FIC EVERY DAY ASKJFNJHF THANK U FOR READING


End file.
